Midnight
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #74 in the 100 Themes Challenge


**#74 : Midnight**

_Midnight, June 7, 1878_

She gathered her long white skirts into her hand and took off running across the grounds, heading for the stables that were set dozens of yards away from the house she was bolting away from. Her long brown hair whipped behind her, her stormey grey eyes wild with excitement and nerves.

She easily slipped into the shadows around the stable and her panting breaths causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly against the constraint of the tight white gown she normally slept in. She hastily pushed her hair back over her shoulders and swallowed, hidden in the shadows. She looked up at the large white moon over her head, it's light washing down over the grounds and lighting up the front of the stables.

She waited, her nerves coming closer to the surface as the minutes ticked by.

A shadow stretched out from the front of the stable and her breath caught in her throat and she stepped forward tentatively.

"Amy?" A male voice whispers from the stable door and she smiles, rushing forward towards the tall male.

He laughed quietly as he caught her, stumbling back into the stable and holding her close to his chest. She looked up at him, at the laughter and happiness in the gorgeous emerald green eyes he possessed.

"I've missed you, Ty." She told him, tilting her head back as she waited for a kiss.

He smiled at her and leaned down, obliging her with a gentle kiss on her lips. She lifted her arms and put them around his neck, kissing him back lovingly.

He broke the kiss and glanced over her shoulder warily. He knew that if anyone saw him, a twenty year old orphaned stable hand taken in by the Flemings six years before, kissing and holding the eighteen year old daughter of the very family that had taken him in, he'd be in a lot of trouble and so would Amy.

"Come on, we can't let you be seen out here." He whispered as he reached and took her hand, leading her into the stables and up the stairs to the hay loft where he lived. They'd done this so many times before and she felt right at home amongst the hay and his few possessions. She sat down on his cot and looked up at him adoringly as he settled beside her and slipped his strong arms around her slim frame.

"Why were you so determined to meet tonight, Amy?" He asked her as she put her hands over his.

She smiled up at him, nervous excitement dancing in her eyes and she giggled, "I have some things I need to tell you."

Ty tilted his head to the side curiously, "Like what?"

Amy didn't answer, instead she turned in his arms, settling in his lap and leaning forward to kiss him passionately, running her nimble fingers through his dark brown hair. He kissed her back, holding her tight to his built frame. She ran her hands down his neck and started to unbutton his white shirt, pushing it back over his shoulders. She then tugged it out of his pants and pushed it off of him. He let it fall onto the cot and Amy pulled back, looking over Ty's lean form.

Broad shoulders, toned arms and chest, a flat stomach, clear skin, thick hair and bright eyes; her lover was a perfect example of good health and fitness. She loved him so much.

His long fingers started untying the bodice of her gown and she smiled at him. She could see the desire dancing in his eyes.

She skirted her hands over his body; carressing his sides and dancing over his ribs with her fingertips. He moaned softly at the gentle touch, laying back on his small cot and letting her move over his warm body as she wished. She leaned forward and kissed over his neck, down his shoulder, and over his heart.

When she raised her head from kissing over his heart, his eyes had slipped closed, his lips parted in a soft moan. She smiled at him lovingly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You're going to be a father."

His eyes shot open and he looked at her, shocked. He swallowed, "Am I really?"

She smiled at him and laughed happily, "Yes, you are."

He sat up slowly, her seated in his lap and smiling at him with so much love in her eyes. He licked his lips, "You're with child?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He didn't want to get his hopes up; his heart was pounding a bruise against his ribs.

"It's my time of the month, and it hasn't come. It was supposed to three days ago." Amy said confidently.

Ty let out a breath, "You are sure? It's not just late?"

"I'm sure, my love." She whispered to him and gasped when Ty envelopped her in a tight hug and held her close, pressing his lips to hers with the same fiery passion that he'd always shown when he'd made love to her.

She kissed him back just as fiercely and soon the kiss gentled and slowed, her moaning softly as he explored every inche of her mouth and held her close to his firm chest. He finally broke the kiss a moment later, but didn't let her pull back.

"I love you so much, Amy Fleming." He whispered.

"I love you more, Ty Baldwin." She told him and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

He searched her eyes a moment and a feeling of dread snuck into his heart through the happiness he felt, "There's something you are not telling me."

She bit her lower lip and swallowed hard, "You know me so well."

Ty shook his head, "Because I love you so much. What aren't you telling me?"

Amy bowed her head forward, "My parents pulled me aside today and told me that they have found me a husband."

It was like his whole world was crashing down around him and all he could do was whisper brokenly, "W-what?"

Amy nodded, a tear sliding free and trailing down her cheek, "He is named William Savage and his family owns a business a few towns over. My parents have set our wedding for three months from now."

"Three months? That's all the time that I have left with you?" Ty whispered, his shoulders dropping as he slumped back against his cot, laying down to stare at the ceiling in horror. He felt a tear land on his chest, but he didn't bother wiping it away.

"Ty, we could run away." Amy whispered, pressing against his stomach with her fingers to try and get his attention back. He blinked at her, forcing himself up onto his elbows.

"And go where? I have no family to shelter us." He whispered dejectedly.

"I have a friend named Tara who was in the same situation we are in. She fell for her family's best stable hand and they ran away down to Georgia to live with her aunt. They married there a week after they arrived." Amy told him.

"That was her aunt, Amy. Who said she would take us in as well?" Ty asked.

"I've been writing to Tara and she swore to me that we would have a home there if we ever ran away." Amy said, taking his hand into her own.

Ty swallowed, "You are sure?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, Ty. We have somewhere to go. Please, please. Let's go!"

Reaching up, Ty caressed her cheek, "I don't want to lose you, but I know that I'm not good enough for you, Amy."

Amy stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"You were born into wealth. You know the finer side of life and you deserve it. I could not give you that." He whispered, his eyes blanking with depression.

"No, I don't want any of that! I want you, Ty. Please don't say those things!" Amy plead with him. She bit back a sob, "I am carrying your child!"

Ty gently laid his hand on her flat stomach, wondering how far along she was and when she would begin to show. He swallowed and looked up at her. She saw the defeat in his eyes, knew he was thinking of turning her away to try and make sure he didn't drag her down.

"No!" She gasped and reacted without thinking, shoving him down onto his back and kissing him for all she was worth, desperate to prove to him that he was all she wanted, he was what she _needed_.

Of course, he kissed her back, but it was a weak attempt and she dug her nails into his shoulders, desperate to feel the passion he'd kissed her with earlier. She was not going to lose him; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Her tears fell from her eyes and landed on his cheeks. When she pulled back, panting and out of breath, she saw a small tear trailing from his own eye.

"I'm not strong enough to let you go, even though I know that I should." He whispered and pulled her back to him, kissing her gently but with the passion she'd been looking for.

She silently thanked God that Ty wasn't going to turn away from her.

Amy moved to lay beside Ty and he put his arm around her, his eyes clouding over as he drifted into thought. He stayed silent for several minutes while Amy's heart pounded in her chest and she clung tightly to his frame, refusing to let go.

Finally, Ty spoke.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
